


El tango de Roxanne.

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Tango, dancing au, just a lot of sensual tango dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi moved smoothly across the shiny wooden floor, his fingers holding onto Eren’s hand when needed and leg wrapping around Eren’s leg when he leaned back down low and lost himself into the rhythm. There was fire burning into those grey eyes when they danced, something that made Eren forget that they were watched and simply let himself go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tango de Roxanne.

He had never thought that dancing with another man would set fire to such passion. There was no soft flesh under his hands, only muscle that he brushed with his fingertips every time they touched and moved close to each other. The scent of sweat, the sharp intakes of breath and the low voice that muttered every time he made a mistake – it was all something that belong to a man, not a woman.

But they moved as one.

Levi moved smoothly across the shiny wooden floor, his fingers holding onto Eren’s hand when needed and leg wrapping around Eren’s leg when he leaned back down low and lost himself into the rhythm. There was fire burning into those grey eyes when they danced, something that made Eren forget that they were watched and simply let himself go.

They circle around each other, exchanging heated looks that promise of so much more than just a dance and Eren slides his hand down Levi’s side, rests it on his waist and leads the other man as he moves. It feels almost unreal, this kind of heat that slowly builds up inside of him and then comes out as a grasp around his partner’s hand tighter here, a smirk that plays on his lips or a breath of air speaks more that words right now.

The music slows down and Levi slowly places his hands on Eren’s shoulders, swinging his hips slightly to one side. Eren’s hands are already on Levi’s hips and he lifts the other up in the air and holds him there. They stand frozen like that; Eren’s right hand holding Levi up by the hip and Levi clutching the younger’s shoulder for support. Another look is shared and Eren can swear he sees something more than just passion for the dance swirling in the steal grey.

It all ends just too soon and then he allows Levi to fall, roll down his own body and lay on his hip, left hand holding the man close and in place. And then Levi is standing up and the tips of their noses brush just slightly, if only because Eren holds him just a tad bit too high, but neither mind. It is yet another excuse to get closer, to share something quiet and unspoken only between the two of them before they need to play out their roles once again.

And then they move slowly once more, Eren’s hands against Levi’s back and feeling the heat that comes from the man’s skin through his shirt. They move as one, which is a first for Eren, at least when performing this dance. They spin and Levi’s hips move from side to side and Eren lets him move freely, by simply holding or lifting up or leading further down this tango of love and passion and jealousy and anger.

Eren can’t help to think that this is surely what _real_ sex must feel like.

…

It’s late at night and he’s home. Eren’s whole body is still tingling, as if the fire from before was still burning inside of him. Eren could still feel Levi’s heat on his hands, could recall the way the man’s skin felt so smooth and the breath that ghosted over his neck in the moments they were pressed close against each other. His fingers were trembling slightly, his breath still not quite as even as it should be.

Was this the thing that Armin had spoken about? The kind of high, _a rush_ of _something_ , that took over both the body and the mind when one danced with the right partner to the rhythm of the right dance? Whatever it was, Eren was sure that he had gotten addicted right away. One time was enough to leave him wanting for more, longing for the feel of Levi against him as they moved with the music, swayed to the rhythm and stared each other down.

Something was wrong with him. Something had changed. Something inside of him had been turned around and broken and then replaced with a feeling that Eren didn’t know. All that was done by a single dance with a man he knew almost next to nothing about. A name to place with a face and eyes that will haunt him in his dreams still to come, a voice that would continue to whispers crude things in his ear, against his collarbone and sweaty skin.

The dancer rolls in his bed and wraps fingers around his phone, typing out a message, a desperate plead for a one more dance. After the first prick of a needle and taste of a drug that floated through his veins he was addicted.

…

They dance tango again when they meet. The room is dark, save for the moonlight that streams through the large windows. The room is no longer as hot; there are no eyes to watch over them. It seems more intimate now. A secret only shared between the two of them.

Levi’s voice is amused and just a little rough around the edges when he asks what made Eren want to dance with him again. There weren’t many dancers out there who would willingly ask someone of such a violent nature to dance with them. Especially when he was a male, one that had been forcefully paired up with Eren and made to tango with no practice before they were pulled into the story being played out as the music swayed around them. But Eren just laughs and extends his hand in a quiet invitation.

It’s not Roxanne what they dance this time. It’s a dance that comes from somewhere within and they just move as they see fit, barely listening to the quiet music that flutters through the air of the studio. Eren winds one hand around Levi’s waist once more, the other holding onto the man’s fingers and then they start to dance. Slowly at first, careful steps and shallow tilts backwards. They twirl around, not letting go of each other, and Levi slides his free hand lower to rest it against Eren’s ass before placing it back on the shoulder.

Eren spins Levi around, picking the man up from the floor and then places him back, letting the man lead them both backwards. Soon the music picks up just a little and so do they, with precise kicks with legs and steps that came to them as naturally as breathing now. So Levi places one leg on Eren’s hip and lets the other bend in his knees and slide them both down. Their faces are so close, breaths mingling as they stand still for seconds too short to count.

Once again Eren is lost in the world that is Levi’s eyes and he wonders if it’s possible to fall for eyes alone. But they stand straight soon and step backwards and Eren holds Levi safely as the man tilts back, his fingers wrapped around Eren’s arms for support. As he stands up straight Eren feels them moving up his chest, as if mapping out every muscle that Levi can feel under the light shirt that he had on. They stop on Eren’s face and it’s almost like they will kiss any second now…

But then the beat picks up and Levi spins away swiftly, leaving Eren to blindly try and catch the body that seemed to push him further down this blind addiction. Once again they slide across the floor, hands and skin touching, bodies pushing closer and then pulling apart. Levi jumps and lets Eren pick him up and spin and then makes the younger follow his lead.

Levi is a queen when dancing. He never truly gives in; he is never submissive and never follows the lead of others quite like he should be. And yet Eren _loves_ it. He loves not being able to control, he loves when Levi pushes and pulls him in the way that he wants Eren to move. It’s exciting, calming and thrilling at the same time. A real tango where the man is wrapped around the woman’s little finger and fed to the devil himself.

They finish the dance but they don’t let go. Levi’s face is so close that Eren can see all the little details of it. He can see the play of lighter and darker shadows in grey eyes; the way Levi’s lips pull into a satisfied smirk, the sweat on his skin. He’s sure that Levi can see everything of him as well. His desire, his addiction, his want, his fear and amazement – people have told Eren that his eyes speak for themselves and show everything he feels. Mirrors to his soul, just like the dance is for Levi.

One of them whispers something; Eren doesn’t remember who it was and what they said, but then they are kissing and Levi’s hands are on his face, pulling him closer and closer. They kiss just like they dance tango – with passion and fire and with just a little fight over dominance. Their tongues slide against each other, teeth bite down on lips and Eren gives up completely to Levi, just like when they danced. They don’t pull back even when there is no air left in their lungs. They just take more, as much as they can, before the kiss breaks and Levi asks for one more.

…

The next time they are to dance together they choose Roxanne again, with Eren smiling brightly at Levi and Levi starting the dance with a slap against Eren’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I know next to nothing about dancing, much less tango, so everything that happens was a description from the tango videos I watched on youtube.  
> And it was also inspired by a video with two guys (who looked like Levi and Eren) dancing to El Tango de Roxanne, thus the name.


End file.
